


It's the adrenaline

by Lookimjustvibin



Category: Lupin III
Genre: Face-Fucking, I mean its what it is, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, idk what to tell you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:21:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23966077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lookimjustvibin/pseuds/Lookimjustvibin
Summary: "You have a hard on."Jigen looked down at his crotch, "...Must be the adrenaline.""C'mon, I'll suck you off." Lupin says. That caught Jigen's attention."Excuse me?" He blinked at Lupin."You heard me," Lupin winked at him, "It'll feel good, I promise."
Relationships: Jigen Daisuke/Arsène Lupin III
Comments: 3
Kudos: 67





	It's the adrenaline

It's just the two of them this time, Jigen and Lupin.

Fujiko's busy with some rich guy and Goemon's off doing some training, mumbling about the purity of mind or whatever.

The target is an underground weapons dealer with a super generic villain name that Jigen didn't care enough to remember, and with a stupid amount of dirty money beneath the surface of a charitable financial company, this one's straight up Lupin's alley.

It took over a month's time to plan and it's absolutely worth it. Jigen thought as they scampered off with a stash full of cash and goons on their tail, adrenaline pumping in their veins.

Jigen tried to suppress the widening grin as he quickly shot at the tires of the car, causing a sudden stop and then a loud crash. He sat back into the Mercedes letting out a wheezing laugh while Lupin tried to maneuver the car between narrow and twisting streets with a huge grin and badly concealed giggles.

They made it back with some scratches and bruises, which is pretty great considering what they usually go through for some heists.

Lupin flopped back to the cash filled sofa and grinned like the cat who got the canary. Jigen can't help but agree as he made his way to the opposite armchair, smiling around an unlit cigarette.

After a few moments of silence, "Oh my god, Jigen."

Jigen hummed non-committally.

"You have a hard on."

Jigen looked down at his crotch, "...Must be the adrenaline."

Lupin frowned, "Can't you be more excited or something?"

Jigen hummed.

"C'mon, I'll suck you off." Lupin says. _That_ caught Jigen's attention.

" _Excuse me?_ " He blinked at Lupin, cigarette falling from his mouth.

"You heard me," Lupin winked at him, "It'll feel good, I promise."

Jigen don't know what it is that made him agree, the adrenaline still running in his veins or the fog of arousal twirling in his mind, but he agreed.

"Alright, whatever, just don't bite."

"Hey, I'm not a caveman, you know?" Lupin replied scarcastily as he trotted over to Jigen and kneeled in front of him, "I know how to give a blow job, thank you very much."

Lupin started slow, sliding his palm over Jigen's thigh and tracing his fingers over Jigen's cock through the frabic of his pants and licking his lips. Jigen's breath hitched and griped the armrests as Lupin suddenly gripped at the shape of his cock.

"If you're gonna suck me off, then do it faster." Jigen grits out.

"The teasing's half the fun, Jigen," Lupin says cheekily as he unbuckled Jigen's belt, "Be patient."

Jigen bit back a moan and watch as Lupin pull down the zipper with his teeth and lapped at wet tip through his briefs, Jigen's hips twitched upwards as the warmth of Lupin's tongue sent shivers of pleasure down his spine.

Finally, Lupin pulled down his briefs and gripped his cock, Jigen can't resist thrusting up to the warmth of his hand. Lupin grinned and stroked his dick a few times, slicking him up with his precum.

"You've got a great dick, Jigen dear," He says a bit breathlessly, eyes half lidded as he stared, obviously turned on, the corner of his mouth tugging up a bit, "Can't wait to get it in my mouth."

"Then do it!" Jigen chockes out.

Lupin mumbled something but compiled, licking from the bottom up, sucking gently on the tip.

At this point, Jigen's hand had went to Lupin's head, gripping lightly on his short hair, silently urging Lupin to hurry the pace up.

Despite this Lupin remained at a slow pace, taking Jigen's cock bit by bit, and alternating between lapping at the precum on the slit or slowly licking along the side. Until Jigen grip on his hair suddenly tightened and his hips buckled into Lupin's mouth, sliding his entire cock down Lupin's throat, causing him to gag.

Jigen quickly pulled out, "Fuck! Sorry, you okay?" He tilts Lupin's head up to check on him.

"Do it again." Lupin replied hoarsely.

"...You sure?" Jigen asked with such genuine concern despite the clear arousal in his eyes made Lupin's inside felt a bit queasy.

"Yeah," Lupin says. "Fuck my mouth, Jigen."

Jigen looked at him for a bit and nodded, albeit a bit hesitantly.

Lupin open his mouth, tongue lolled out and waited as Jigen gripped his hair and slowly thrust into his mouth. He started slow but his pace quickened almost immediately, thrusting inside with reckless abandon.

Tears started to gather in the corner of Lupin's eyes as Jigen tested his gag reflex everytime he thrusted in. Lupin's hand reached over to his own cock and started to palm himself through his dress pants, his muffled moans sending vibrations through Jigen's cock.

Jigen groaned and started to ramble almost subconsciously, "Fuck, I bet you actually like this, _Lupin_ , getting fucked in the mouth like this, probably turns you on more then women, huh?" The last breath petered out into a strangle moan.

Lupin would probably take terrible offense to that if that weren't feeling so true at the moment, his head felt like its stuffed with cotton from the lack of oxygen and his face felt extremely flushed, mouth pooling with saliva. Lupin tries to unbuckle his belt as Jigen continues to ramble and thrust his cock as far as he could go.

 _Mmghh_ , Lupin thought incoherently, just wanting some friction on his cock as he ignore the belt and tries to grind into his hand along with Jigen's thrust.

Jigen's thrust stuttered and he quickly wrangled Lupin's hair, pulling his head back as Jigen let out a strangled shout and cummed all over Lupin's face, getting some into his opened mouth.

Jigen sagged boneless over the armchair as Lupin tried fruitlessly work through the haze of arousal disrupting his thoughts to get himself off. 

" _Aarrghh--!_ " Lupin grounded out, frustrated, as he grip his cock through the wet frabic, when Jigen reached out and hauled Lupin onto his lap, and helped him unbuckle his belt and unzip his pants to grab his dick.

Lupin can't help but thrust into Jigen's hand, the first contact with his cock that aren't through some fabric. With a few pumps, Lupin already felt overwhelmed, he moans as his hands grip tight on Jigen's shirt.

When Jigen gave a final twist and rubbed his thumb roughly into the sensitive slit, Lupin arched his back and cummed, biting his lip so hard, he tasted iron.

Lupin slumped over, head on Jigen's shoulder, taking heavy gulps of air, still reeling from his orgasm to care about anything else.

"...That did felt good." Jigen says.

"Gee, thanks." Lupin says tiredly.

"You did great." Jigen praised and petted Lupin's hair.

"Mmmm, tired." Lupin mumbled.

"Me too," Jigen says, "But we're not sleeping here."

Jigen held up a grumbling Lupin as he stood up and slowly walk to a bedroom, not caring who's it is.

Lupin almost instantly fell asleep as soon as he hit the mattress, Jigen tiredly helped Lupin to a better position and cuddled up with him, the mess with the clothes is a future Jigen problem, right now sleep first.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so deprived of lupin/jigen content that I'm willing to make my own porn, I can't fucking believe it


End file.
